Regret ( HunSoo)
by oohsehoonie
Summary: No Summary. Baca dan pahami isinya/?. GS!. Sehun Kyungsoo. HunSoo slight Chanbaek. EXO MEMBER. GS!GS!GS! No BASHING. Don't Like Don't Read. DLDR.


**Warning : It's GS! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo(GS)**

**Other cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun(GS)**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

**Rated : T**

**Hope you like this story!**

**OohSehoonie present….**

**"Regret"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Namja itu berjalan di bawah derasnya salju yang menuruni kota Seoul. Dingin yang menusuk pun diabaikannya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan oleh orang-orang padanya. Dimusim dingin seperti ini mungkin membuat orang akan betah di dalam selimutnya dan bahkan tak berpikir untuk keluar rumah. Tapi namja itu berbeda. Ia menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya untuk menunggu orang itu.

Seseorang yang dinantinya. Bahkan mungkin ia akan menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk menanti sosok itu.

Sosok yang dulu selalu ada bersamanya, sosok yang ia tak akan bisa lupakan sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

_*Flashback_

_"Bisakah kita melewati malam natal bersama?" Tanya sosok itu_

_"Mianhae noona,klub dance-ku mengadakan pertunjukan di alun-alun kota,natal tahun depan aku berjanji akan menemanimu. Pulanglah ini sudah gelap. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu"_

_Sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan keinginannya untuk menahan namja itu. Mungkin memang mereka tak bisa menghabiskan natal berdua tahun ini. Masih ada tahun depan._

Ia hanya tersenyum mengenang saat itu, saat yang disia-siakannya begitu saja hanya untuk mengikuti perlombaan dance bodoh itu. Namja itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang dihiasi lampu jalanan. Menghiraukan salju dan udara dingin yang bisa saja membekukan tubuhnya di suhu serendah ini.

Berhenti sebentar di depan toko kue yang diselimuti aroma harum disekitarnya, melihat kue-kue yang terpajang di etalase toko itu. Melihat kearah kue yang dilumuri coklat pada tiap sisinya. Ia kembali mengingat sosok itu.

_*flashback_

_"Aku membeli kue. Kau mau memakannya bersama?" yeoja itu menawarkan sepotong kue padanya_

_"Beri aku sesuap noona" namja itu membuka mulutnya_

_"Kenapa kau hanya mau sesuap saja? Kuenya masih banyak" yeoja itu menatapnya bingung_

_"Aku tak suka yang terlalu banyak coklat lagipula aku sedang terburu-buru ke tempat latihan" namja itu tersenyum_

_Yeoja itu juga ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk_

Sekali lagi, ia telah menyia-nyiakan waktu bersama yeoja itu. Kenapa dulu ia begitu bodoh selalu meninggalkan yeoja itu hanya demi melatih dance-nya. Kenapa ia meninggalkan yeoja itu dan bukannya mengajaknya. Berbagai penyesalan muncul di benaknya.

_*flashback_

_"Kali ini saja tinggalkan kesibukanmu dan jalan-jalan bersamaku" pinta yeoja itu_

_"Mianhae" hanya kata iu yang selalu diucapkan namja itu jika tak bisa memenuhi permintaan yeoja itu_

_"Kali ini apa?" yeoja itu mencoba bersabar_

_"Aku sudah berjanji melatih anak-anak baru di tempat latihan" namja itu tak berani melihat kearah yeoja-nya. Bahkan ia tak melihat raut kekecewaaan di wajah yeoja di hadapannya_

_"Tak apa, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa pergi bersama" yeoja itu menampakan senyumnya sebelum namja itu melihat raut kekecewaan di wajahnya_

_"Noona, kau tak marah?" namja itu menatap yeoja itu_

_"Untuk apa aku marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini" yeoja itu tetap memasang senyumnya_

_"Gomawo, tahun depan aku sudah tak lagi mengikuti klub dance. bersabarlah" namja itu mengacak rambut yeoja-nya_

Memang tahun ini ia sudah tak lagi mengikuti klub dance itu karena ia sudah kuliah, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa bersama yeoja itu. Janjinya tak akan pernah bisa di tepatinya sekarang. Janji itu sekarang hanyalah janji yang mustahil untuk diwujudkan

_*flashback_

_Namja itu selesai membeli hadiah untuk yeojachingu-nya. Mereka tidak melewatkan tahun baru bersama karena lagi-lagi namja itu lebih memilih mengikuti klub dance-nya menggelar perlobaan di salah satu stasiun televisi. Hari ini, ia akan memberi kejutan pada yeoja itu._

_"Ya! Oh Sehun kemana saja kau? Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi?" Chanyeol. Sepupunya itu berlari kearahnya_

_"Kau kenapa hyung? Tunggu aku mau mandi dulu" Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang sedang menarik tangannya_

_"APA MANDI LEBIH PENTING DARI KYUNGSOO SEKARANG?" teriak Chanyeol_

_Sehun menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo? Perasaan Sehun baru bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu dan yeoja itu baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi malam yeoja itu masih mengiriminya pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat tahun baru._

_"APA KAU PIKIR KYUNGSOO YANG MENGETIK PESAN UNTUKMU SEMALAM?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bass-nya_

_"Hyung sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" Sehun belum mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol_

_"Pokoknya sekarang ikut aku. Jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"Chanyeol menarik Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyetir dengan kecepatan maksimal._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kerumah sakit?" Sehun menatap bangunan dihadapannya_

_"Diamlah" Chanyeol terus menarik Sehun_

_"Chanyeol,kenapa kau lama sekali?" Baekhyun. Yeojachingu Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka_

_"Oh Sehun! Jika kau tak bisa menjaganya untuk apa kau mengajaknya berpacaran?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun_

_"Tenanglah Baek, biarkan Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dulu"Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang hendak memukul Sehun_

_"APA MAKSUD KALIAN?" Sehun sudah panik sekarang, kenapa kedua orang ini menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo daritadi_

_"Kenapa kau tak mengantarnya pulang tadi malam Oh Sehun? Kau akan menyesal jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kyungsoo" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol_

_Sehun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan_

_"Dia didalam" Chanyeol melirik ruangan di samping Sehun_

Sehun tersenyum, benar kata Baekhyun. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan yeoja itu pulang sendirian di malam itu. Seandainya saja Sehun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, mungkin ia akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumahnya bila perlu ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo.

_*flashback_

_"apa yang terjadi padanya?" suara Sehun mengecil_

_"Mungkin dirampok. Kami menemukannya sudah dipenuhi luka seperti itu" Chanyeol menatap Sehun miris_

_Sehun hanya diam. Melihat yeoja-nya terbaring seperti itu. Harusnya ia tak meninggalkan Kyungsoo semalam_

_"Apa kau yang mengirimi aku pesan semalam?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Chanyeol_

_"Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar tadi malam dan meminta kami melakukannya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih mengingatmu sedangkan kau lebih mementingkan klub dance bodohmu itu" ucap Baekhyun_

_Sehun hanya diam. Ia tak perduli apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Ia hanya peduli pada detak jantung Kyungsoo yang semakin melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sehun hanya terus menata pada monitor yang memperlihatkan detak jantung Kyungsoo._

_"Yeol, cepat panggil dokter!" _

_Sehun melihat garis lurus pada monitor itu. Alat itu berbunyi seiring garis lurus itu muncul. Sehun hanya diam menatap pada layar benda itu._

_"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi pasien sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan luka tusukannya sangat parah" Sehun bisa mendengar perkataan dokter dengan jelas serta isakan Baekhyun._

Sehun. Ia sekarang berdiri di tempat mereka berjanji akan menghabiskan natal bersama. Sehun bisa menemani Kyungsoo malam ini. Tapi Kyungsoo tak ada lagi untuknya malam ini. Mungkin tahun lalu mereka masih bertemu tapi tidak untuk tahun ini. Sehun menyesal. Hanya penyesalan yang dirasakannya. Sehun ingin memutar ulang waktu tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa. Sehun hanya bisa berdiri memandang langit. Berharap bisa melihat Kyungsoo sekali saja.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah disini dingin?" seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun menepis tangan orang itu

"Mianhae jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi mungkin kau mau segelas coklat hangat? Kami baru saja membuka kafe di sana" orang itu menunjuk kearah sebuah kafe di seberang mereka

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Sehun menatap orang itu tajam lalu terdiam

"Mianhae" sosok itu membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun

Sehun menahannya, ia teringat pada Kyungsoo sekarang. Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar mirip dengan Kyungsoo hanya saja gender mereka berbeda.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari namja itu

"Do Kyungsoo"

…

* * *

><p><strong><span>F.I.N<span>**

**Absurd? Jelek? Ngebosenin? Yaudah -.-" Jangan salahin saya tapi salahin otak saya**

**Mind to review?**

**Seikhlasnya saja.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah comment di FF sebelum-sebelumnya. Review kalian sangat author hargai ****J**


End file.
